Bad Luck and Trouble
by angstydaydreams
Summary: Danny and Steve go on a weekend camping trip. What could possibly go wrong? Everything. Danny whump, pure and simple.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place sometime around episode 2x9, but before 2x10, with implied references to 2x7 (the Halloween ep). Danny is still between motels/houses and living at Steve's. Clearly there's been a severe lack of Danny whump this season—this must be rectified!

As always, mahalo to JoaniexJony for being my lovely beta! Thank you so much for all you do!

This story is pretty much done—just finishing up the last chapter and completing the edits. As I think every writer over here will tell you, reviews tend to motivate us to write and edit faster, so leave a review—I always love hearing what you think!

Thanks for reading—hope you enjoy it!

Bad Luck and Trouble

Chapter One

Danny Williams was beginning to believe he was really and truly, honest to god, cursed. The evidence was piling high and it was undeniable. Why else would he find himself racing through a forest reserve on Molokai, on his weekend off, running after his partner, who was chasing after an escaped convict?

It was supposed to have been a simple hike through the woods to one of Steve's favorite super secret camping spots. It was so off the beaten path that not many locals knew of its existence let alone tourists. A relaxing cruise across the channel followed by an easy two mile trek in, Steve said, and then paradise. Admittedly it hadn't been the promise of paradise that had drawn Danny in. It was the appeal of beer and freshly caught fish slow roasted over an open pit that had sealed the deal.

Even more than the lure of good food and a few beers, a weekend camping trip with his partner had also been a way for him to forget about the weekend he should have spent with Gracie.

A weekend his little girl had opted out of because she desperately wanted to go to a classmate's slumber party. Yup, his barely nine year old daughter would rather spend the weekend giggling with her girlfriends than with him. His baby was growing up, and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. How long before his little Monkey balked at his term of endearment, demanding he stop using their special nickname? How long before she demanded to be dropped off a block up the street from school, refusing hugs and kisses or any displays of affection? How long before the worship that shone in his little girl's eyes when she looked at him faded away? How much more of her life would he miss when the most he ever got was every other weekend?

Danny cursed as a stray vine slapped him in the face. He swiped angrily at the tears that sprang to his eyes. He could hear Steve crashing through the undergrowth ahead of him. Danny snorted - paradise his ass.

He should have known better. Oh sure, everything started off simple enough. The boat didn't sink in the channel between Oahu and Molokai. No bears attacked them on the hike to the lake. Danny had even made it through his first night in a tent without even a crick in his back, thanks to the portable air mattress he'd stashed in his pack. And then, inevitably, it had all gone to hell.

They'd been about to embark on a three mile hike up to a waterfall when a man had sauntered out of the trees about twenty feet from their campsite. Danny wasn't sure who was more surprised. The man, at finding two strangers on the lakeshore, or them when they realized this was no fellow nature enthusiast, but Buck Ellsworth, an escaped convict who'd been off the grid for the past six months. The man realized he'd been made about two seconds later, pulling a gun from the back of his pants and firing wildly even as Steve and Danny both dove for their packs, coming up with guns in hand and returning fire. Ellsworth fled into the woods, Steve and Danny hot on his trail.

A flash of orange to his right caught his attention. Ahead of Steve, Ellsworth had radically changed direction, and Danny swerved, legs churning, arms pumping as he attempted to get ahead of Ellsworth, effectively trapping the escaped felon between him and Steve.

Danny's boots pounded on a thin stretch of dirt he was sure even a deer wouldn't call a trail. In fact, it had more in common with an obstacle course, what with the stray logs and small bushes that were strewn across it.

He jumped over the debris, barely even breaking his stride. He'd just cleared the trunk of another small tree when he felt his foot land on something hard on the other side. He fell, crashing heavily to the ground even as pain, hot and fierce, shot through his ankle and shin. Danny screamed.

He writhed in pain, his eyes clamped shut, his breath coming in quick pants as his scream gave way to a long keening moan. Sweat popped out on his forehead. With shaking hands he attempted to cradle his injured leg. His fingers met metal, and a sick feeling welled up in the pit of his stomach. He forced his eyes open, got his arms under him and shoved himself up.

"Fuck," he groaned in agony. Tears streamed from his eyes and it was all he could do to remain partially upright. He'd stepped in a trap, and its sharp steel jaws had torn into his lower leg.

Blood was already seeping through his jeans, and his entire leg felt like it was on fire. He took a deep breath and tried to pry the trap apart. His movements jostled the metal teeth clamped into his leg and he bit back another scream.

"I am so fucking cursed," he whimpered, panting as he collapsed back to the ground, squinching his eyes shut and curling into a fetal position.

He heard the sound of twigs breaking as footsteps approached his position. Danny grit his teeth, forcing his eyes open. He'd dropped his gun when he'd gone down. He saw it glinting in the sun five feet away.

A throaty laugh had him squinting upwards.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Buck Ellsworth peered down at him, tapping his chin with his gun in amusement. "Never expected to catch myself a 5-0."

"Drop the gun and put your hands behind your back – you're under arrest," Danny gasped, blinking away the sweat dripping into his eyes even as he continued to clutch at his leg in pain.

Buck dropped to his haunches, letting out a raucous laugh. "Well aren't you a funny little thing. So much bravado – I can't decide if I should just shoot you, or keep you around for the comic relief."

"Screw you, Buck," Danny panted, his lips curling into a smile. "I'm sorry," he chuckled, even as his blue eyes glared fiercely up at the convict. "Hard to take a man named Buck seriously. You really should make your momma pay for that one."

"Shut up," Buck's eyes blazed with fury.

"Oh wait," Danny winced, his eyes hardening. "You already did. And your ex-wife and five other innocent people you blew away in that salon. Tell me, because I really don't understand, Buck," Danny weakly waved a hand towards the escaped prisoner. "Most men have the decency to put a bullet in their own brain after such a display of murderous aggression. You a coward, Buck? Too weak to finish the job?" Danny coughed, closing his eyes briefly as another wave of pain washed over him.

"Fuck you, 5-0," Buck said, his voice like steel as he raised the gun towards Danny's head, his finger moving towards the trigger. The mass murderer stood up, cocking his head at the trapped detective. He smiled and then coldly raised his boot, smashing it down on top of the steel trap embedded in Danny's calf.

Danny screamed, nearly choking as the pain rocketed through every synapse and receptor. His vision greyed out and the last thing he heard before the world winked out into darkness was his partner screaming his name and the sound of gunshots.

H50H50H50H50H50H50

"Danny!"

"G' 'way, Stephen," Danny mumbled, "Screw the Navy – not getting up at 5 a.m. for a run."

"Open your eyes, Danny. Come on, open your eyes!" Steve's fingers patted insistently at Danny's face.

"Jesus. Leave me alone," Danny said indignantly, swatting at Steve's hand. He forced his eyes open. His vision swam. Green smudges swayed overhead. His stomach roiled and he clamped his eyes shut again.

"Oh no you don't," Steve lightly slapped Danny's face. "You've been out long enough. Time to wake up now."

"Shit," Danny ground out as waves of pain radiated out from his leg.

"Always have to go and aggravate people, don't you?" Steve commented lightly as he helped his partner to sit up.

"Had to do something to keep Buck occupied until you finally got your ass over here," Danny grunted, squeezing his eyes shut as the world began to spin around him once more. He sagged against Steve's chest, his jaws locking in a desperate attempt to keep his nausea under control.

As if sensing his partner's distress, Steve soothed, "Just breathe, Danny. Just breathe."

As the nausea subsided, Danny carefully opened his eyes. He spotted Buck's body about five feet away. "Nice timing, buddy."

"Come on," Steve urgently patted Danny's arm. "We've got to get you up and get someplace safe where I can check out that leg."

It was then that Danny noticed the trap was no longer attached to his calf. It lay several feet away, its springs in pieces. He pointed a finger towards it. "When did that happen?"

"You were out for a while," Steve gently pushed Danny forward, gathering his own legs under him in preparation for standing the both of them on their feet. "I had to go back to the boat to get tools to pry open the trap. Ellsworth busted it when he stomped on it."

"Please tell me a medi-vac of some sort, loaded with good drugs, is on its way to pick us up as we speak," Danny pleaded, white hot fire spreading from his leg as Steve bumped it in his attempt to prop Danny up.

"Someone busted the radio," Steve said tightly.

"What?" Danny craned his neck at his partner, staring at him in disbelief.

"They shot out the motor too," Steve kept one arm around Danny's waist as he reached down to the ground to heave a large black bag over his other shoulder.

"Who busted the radio and shot out the motor?" Danny gasped as Steve took a step forward and Danny's bad leg accidentally touched the ground.

"I don't know," Steve said tersely. "But I don't think we're alone here. Come on, we gotta move."

"Where exactly are we going, Stephen?" Danny tightened his grip around Steve's shoulders as he attempted to hobble forward, trying to keep his injured leg from hitting the ground.

"I know a place," Steve grinned, adjusting his grip to absorb as much of Danny's weight as he could.

"You know a place," Danny griped, glowering at his partner. "If you take me to a lovely cabin in the woods after forcing me to spend last night in a tent, we are done, Stephen. That's it, we are finished. Done. Kaput. Finito. Sayanara baby. I'm partnering with Chin from now on."

"Oh, it's better than a cabin," Steve wiggled his eyebrows mysteriously even as he began to pick up the pace. "Just wait."

"The only thing better than four walls and a floor is a five star hotel…" Danny limped forward, barely containing a loud groan. "..or a hospital."

"You're gonna be okay, Danny," Steve glanced around the forest. All was quiet. "Our team will come looking for us soon enough."

"Let's just hope they find us before whoever busted your boat does," Danny grunted darkly, a cold sweat beginning to stream down his forehead.

As the pain settled into a steady rhythm of throbbing fire, Danny stumbled along next to his partner. Oh yeah, he was cursed all right. He just hoped it didn't take his death to appease the angry spirits.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone who has alerted this story. I'm always glad to know you want to see what happens next!

A special thank you to everyone who has left a review. It always makes my day to read your reactions and responses to the story.

And as always, my eternal gratitude to JoaniexJony for being my awesome beta. Smooches hon!

I guess I should add here my usual disclaimer. I am not a medical professional. I'm just a girl with google. I try to make the medical stuff sound as authentic as I can, but admittedly I take creative license and undoubtedly get some stuff wrong…my apologies to anyone actually in the field…

Thank you so very much for reading. Please do let me know what you think.

**Chapter Two**

With a groan, Danny sank to the dirt floor of the cave. He never would have seen the cave deep inside the small ravine if Steve hadn't headed right towards it. The narrow fissure they entered was well hidden behind a dense network of shrubbery.

Danny fished his cell phone out of his pocket, turning it on and staring at it with a frown. Still no bars.

"Danny, I told you yesterday there's no cell phone coverage up here," Steve said, setting down the black bag he'd retrieved from the boat. "Nothing's changed from yesterday to today."

"I knew this trip was a bad idea," Danny grumbled, gingerly lowering his bad leg to the ground.

"Well it was a better idea than camping out on my couch feeling sorry for yourself," Steve replied. "It was just lousy luck that Buck Ellsworth was hiding out up here and you stepped in that trap."

A thin slant of light filtered through the narrow entrance, but it was weak at best and left most of the small cave in dark shadow.

"With my luck, if I had spent the weekend hanging out on your couch, a tree probably would have crashed through the living room and crushed me to death," Danny complained sourly.

Steve reached inside the bag and drew out a small emergency lamp. He switched it on and settled it on the dirt next to Danny. For a small lamp it provided a powerful circle of illumination, and Danny winced at its brightness.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're slightly paranoid?" Steve asked, reaching into the bag for an emergency blanket. He shook it out and spread it across the ground.

"If you expect the worst, Steven, you will never be disappointed," Danny bit back a grunt of pain as he moved onto the blanket.

"That is a sad and pessimistic way to view the world, Danno" Steve commented as he knelt down next to his partner. He eased one hand under Danny's foot, stretching the injured leg towards him. "Okay, let's get that boot off," he said, untying the laces. "This is gonna hurt, buddy."

"Uh huh," Danny clenched his jaw, his breath beginning to come in short pants. "I prefer…to think of it…as realistic." He leaned back, propping himself up on his arms. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he closed his eyes, tilted his head back and tried to focus on his breathing.

"Easy, Danno," Steve murmured, his fingers curling under the top of Danny's sock.

"Maybe it would hurt less if you just cut it off," Danny's voice was a strangled moan.

"Almost done," Steve soothed as he gently worked the sock down Danny's ankle and foot. He put on a pair of latex gloves and then pulled a pair of scissors from his kit and began cutting away Danny's pant leg.

Danny's breath hitched as Steve worked the fabric out of the wounds in his calf. To keep himself distracted, he began to talk.

"What'd you do, babe, rip off an EMT? Where'd you get all this stuff?" Danny closed his eyes, biting down hard on his lower lip as Steve's fingers probed his leg. The muscles in his arms began to tremble and it was all he could do not to yank his leg away.

"I always keep an advanced medical kit on the boat, just in case of emergency," Steve replied, his eyes focused on Danny's leg. "I grabbed it when I took the toolkit."

Unable to prop himself up any longer, Danny slumped onto the ground, letting the back of his head rest against the blanket. He didn't want to think about any of the creepy crawlies that might be lurking in the cave. God, he hated bugs.

"So what the hell is going on up here?" Danny ground out. "You killed Ellsworth, so who shot up the boat?"

"Don't know yet. Okay Danny, I need you to try and move your foot for me. Can you wiggle your toes?" Steve held lightly to Danny's leg and watched with satisfaction as Danny's toes twitched.

Danny frowned in concentration, sweat running into his eyes as he obeyed Steve's commands, pointing his foot downward and then upward and then flexing his ankle.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhg…" Danny groaned, his leg flinching away from Steve's hands.

Finally Steve gently released Danny's leg, setting it carefully on the blanket. Danny nearly sobbed with relief. With a shaking hand, he massaged his brow. Danny heard Steve once again rummaging in his kit.

"I'm sorry, Danny, but I need to irrigate the wounds. There's a lot of dirt and debris in there, and I'm a worried about infection," Steve said as he unwrapped a sterile needle.

"Please tell me you have drugs in that magic bag of yours," Danny pleaded with a moan.

"Sorry, Danno," Steve sighed, filling the needle from a bottle of saline solution. "I have some acetaminophen, but I'm not licensed for narcotics." He paused, setting one hand on Danny's good ankle. "You ready?"

"No," Danny shook his head. "No, I am most definitely not ready. What do you mean you're not licensed for narcotics? What good are you?"

"Danny…" Steve said softly, lightly squeezing Danny's good ankle.

"Fine," Danny let out a small sigh, his blue eyes meeting Steve's. "Go ahead."

Steve nodded, gripping Danny's leg firmly with one hand.

Danny squirmed, his breaths coming in quick pants as Steve shot the saline solution around the edges of the gashes in his leg. His fingers twisted into the blanket. Tears and sweat stung his eyes.

"Hold on, Danno," Steve murmured, "almost done." After he'd finished cleaning out the last of the puncture wounds, he wiped his own sweat from his forehead with the back of his wrist and carefully capped the spent needle, placing it in a portable sharps container. He pulled the gloves off and dropped them into a small trash bag.

"You hanging in there, buddy?" Steve asked as he pressed his fingers to several points on Danny's ankle and foot.

"Do I have a choice?" Danny asked wryly.

"Not really," Steve answered, smiling at his best friend. "The good news is, you've got strong pulses in your ankle and foot and I don't think the trap hit any arteries. The bleeding is already beginning to lessen."

"What's the bad news?" Danny groaned, shifting his hips to find a more comfortable position on the ground. Several rocks were biting into his ass.

"I think you've got a tib/fib fracture," Steve glanced up at Danny. "I'll bandage the open wounds and then I'll splint your calf. How's the pain?"

"It hurts like a son of a bitch," Danny whispered, his lips twitching in pain. "From my ankle up to my knee, like someone's stabbing me with a butcher knife."

Steve worriedly pursed his lips. Once again he began palpating Danny's lower leg. At Danny's sharp hiss he finally set Danny's leg back down.

"What's that look?" Danny narrowed his eyes.

"What look?" Steve sat back on his haunches and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't have a look."

"You have 'I just had to put my dog down' face," Danny shook his head. "What gives?"

Steve reached into the medical kit and pulled out bandages and a splint. After he'd wrapped the gauze around the puncture wounds, he applied the splint as gently as he could.

"What are you worried about, Steven?" Danny pressed, breathing in deeply through his nose and mouth until the waves of pain finally went down a notch.

"With a tib/fib fracture there's always the chance that acute compartment syndrome might develop. Intense pain is one of the symptoms, so it's something we're going to have watch out for." Steve pulled another emergency blanket out of the medical kit and spread it over Danny.

Danny gazed at his partner in confusion. "Compartment syndrome – what's that?"

"Sometimes after a fracture, pressure can build up inside your leg. If it's not treated quickly, it can cause the muscle to die. You can lose all normal functionality of the limb," Steve explained, staring seriously at Danny.

"Oh, that sounds just wonderful," Danny said sarcastically, waving a hand towards his partner. "For the record, I am never going camping with you again." He paused, studying the expression on Steve's face. "There's more, isn't there?" he noted unhappily.

Steve nodded. "When muscle dies, it releases a byproduct called myoglobin. If it gets into your bloodstream, it'll destroy your kidneys."

"Perfect," Danny glowered, staring up at the cave's low ceiling. Even with the blanket, he felt cold. He shivered and then glanced sharply back over at Steve. "When you say quickly, how quickly are we talking?"

"We need to treat within four hours of development of the syndrome," Steve replied softly. "If we don't, you could go into renal failure and die."

"And that treatment would be?" Danny asked in trepidation.

"A fasciotomy," Steve answered.

"I don't know what that means," Danny rolled his head to stare at his partner.

"I would have to make a long incision in your calf to allow the muscle room to expand," Steve's eyes caught and held Danny's blue ones.

"That sounds…extremely painful," Danny commented dryly.

"It is," Steve nodded. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Smoothly he pulled himself to his feet and moved towards the entrance of the cave.

"Where are you going?" Danny arched an eyebrow at him.

"I'm going to take a look around and get our stuff from the campsite. I won't be long," Steve grinned.

"Wait a second, where's my gun?" Danny asked.

"It's within reach," Steve pointed to the ground not far from Danny's hand. He paused and turned around to look at his partner. "Why'd you bring your gun on a camping trip anyway?"

"Why do you think? Snakes," Danny shuddered.

Steve laughed, pulling his own gun out of its holster and holding it at the ready.

"Be careful out there," Danny said quietly.

"Get some rest and keep your leg still," Steve smiled. "I'll be back soon."

"You better," Danny sighed, trying to get comfortable on the cold, hard ground. His leg hurt, making rest nearly impossible. But exhaustion finally won out and he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

H50H50H50H50H50H50H50

Danny jolted awake at the sound of rustling branches from outside the cave. He shivered. His stomach turned as pain, razor sharp, twisted and stabbed at his leg. He was drenched in sweat and could barely see straight, but his fingers grabbled for the gun and he lifted it, hand shaking, pointing it towards the entrance.

"It's okay, Danno, it's just me," Steve called softly. He eased his way inside, dropping their supplies on the ground.

Danny let his hand drop to his side, releasing the gun.

"How you doing, Danny?" Steve asked, busying himself with something he'd retrieved from the campsite.

"If I was you, I'd say I was just fine and then get up and slay a hundred dragons," Danny muttered, pointing his hand towards his partner. "But I am not you, and therefore I can admit I feel like crap."

A hissing sound filled the cave and Steve leaned towards Danny, resting his hand on Danny's shoulder. "I got you something."

"Morphine?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Not quite, buddy," Steve said quietly. "But I'm hoping it will make you more comfortable."

The hissing sound stopped and Danny turned his head, smiling when he saw his present. "My air mattress."

Steve shoved it next to Danny. "I'm going to hold your leg, and then I need you to roll over so I can shove it under you. Okay?"

Danny nodded, unable to contain a low moan when his leg was jostled anew as Steve helped him slide onto the mattress. Once there, he closed his eyes, reveling in the softness underneath him.

"How's your leg, Danny?" Steve asked, gently running his fingers along Danny's calf.

"It still hurts pretty bad," Danny admitted.

"Your skin feels a little tight," Steve observed, his concerned eyes flicking up towards Danny's face.

Danny's stomach lurched. It didn't surprise him, of course. He hadn't caught a break in years, so why would he start now? With him, it was always the worst case scenario. It was the story of his life. His cursed, wretched life. He heard Steve rummaging around in the medical bag and closed his eyes, refusing to engage - he didn't want any part of this.

"Danny," Steve said, settling next to Danny's chest. "I'm a little worried you're going into shock. I need to take your vitals and then I'd like to start an IV."

"You what?" Danny opened one eye and glared at him. "Do you even know what you're doing? I would hate to have to sue you later."

"I'm a trained medic, Danny," Steve said, sounding more hurt than annoyed.

"Of course you are," Danny grumped. "It's another one of your super powers."

"No," Steve objected as he wrapped a blood pressure cuff around Danny's left bicep and hit the button to start the automatic monitor. "I worked hard to get that certification and keep it current. But if you think I wouldn't rather have you under a doctor's care right now…Look, I'm not happy about this either. I don't like being the one causing you pain, Danny."

"I know, babe," Danny sighed. He reached up and set his hand on Steve's arm. "I appreciate everything you're doing for me. I'm just spouting off - sorry."

Steve just nodded, rubbing tiredly at his face with his hand as he noted the results of Danny's pressure. Gently he placed the tip of a thermometer in Danny's ear. "This weekend hasn't exactly gone to plan, huh?"

"Told you," Danny scowled. "It sucks to be me." He studied Steve's face as the thermometer beeped and his friend studied the digital screen. "Let me guess, I have a temperature."

Steve sighed and nodded. "A slight one. You should be on IV antibiotics right now, but all I've got is saline. At the very least, it should help stabilize your blood pressure and help keep you hydrated." Steve pulled on a fresh set of latex gloves.

Danny sighed in resignation. He offered one arm to Steve and used the other to cover his eyes. Finally he said what his friend had been avoiding. "You're going to have to do that fascio-thingy aren't you?"

"I think so." Steve narrowed his eyes in concentration as he tied a piece of rubber tubing around Danny's arm, swiping an alcohol swab over the bulging vein. Nimbly he slid the needle in and attached the catheter.

Danny peered around his arm, watching in fascination as Steve deftly finished setting up the IV, hanging the bag from a tent pole he'd staked into the ground.

"Well then," Danny caught Steve's eye. "I guess if we're going to do this, we might as well get it over with."

"I can do this, Danny," Steve promised. "Do you trust me?"

"Always, Steven," Danny said softly.

Danny turned his head as Steve moved down towards his right leg. He heard Steve pulling supplies out of the medical kit and shivered as Steve applied something cold and wet, betadine, Danny figured, all along his calf.

"Bite down on this," Steve offered Danny a wad of rolled up gauze and looked at his friend apologetically. "I think we're fairly safe here, but we should probably try to keep the noise to a minimum."

"Then I will try not to scream as you cut open my leg," Danny said faintly, his mouth suddenly dry. He swallowed hard, paling as he reached for the gauze. His heart thudding in his chest, Danny placed it in his mouth and bit down. He lay back and closed his eyes.

"Are you ready, Danny?" Steve asked. His hand was poised just under Danny's knee, the tip of a scalpel hovering just over the skin.

Danny nodded.

As the scalpel entered his skin, Danny sank his teeth into the gauze. Tears streamed from his eyes and a low guttural keening sound filled the small cave. The sound lingered even after Danny mercifully passed out.

Tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who's alerted or favorited this story. I'm so glad you're enjoying it! A huge thank you to everyone who has left a review. I always appreciate hearing what you think and getting reviews really does make my day.

Special special thanks to my awesome and lovely beta, JoaniexJony, who always finds the time to beta my work even though she's busy writing stories of her own!

I hope you enjoy the next chapter and please let me know what you think! Mahalo!

**Bad Luck and Trouble**

**Chapter Three**

"_Daddy!"_

_Danny whirled around, peering into the murky darkness of the tunnel. _

"_Monkey!" he yelled, turning in desperate circles. The tunnel seemed to stretch forever, with an endless number of secondary tunnels branching off the first._

"_Danno!" _

_Her voice echoed, bouncing off the walls, seeming to come from all places at once. He saw a flash of white in the distance and he began to run. But it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Her cries faded until only silence remained._

"_Grace!" Danny shouted. "Where are you baby? Answer me, please! Gracie!"_

_He turned first one way and then another, but the only sound was his own voice reverberating throughout the tunnels. She was gone. He'd lost her._

"_Gracie!" He screamed, sinking to his knees, feeling a cold and bitter emptiness creep into his chest and spread through his body._

"Grace?" Danny whispered, coming awake with a jolt. His eyes were wet. His leg throbbed. The dream lingered as a sense of loss pulling at the pit of his stomach.

"You okay, Danny?" Steve asked quietly. He was sitting several feet away, his back against the cave wall, his gun within easy reach on the ground next to him.

"Just…a bad dream, I think," Danny rubbed at his eyes with his hand. "What's going on?"

"Not much. It's been pretty quiet." Steve peered critically at his partner. "How are you feeling?"

"The same I guess," Danny sighed. "What time is it?"

"Almost four thirty," Steve replied.

"Four thirty?" Danny's eyebrows twitched in surprise.

"You've been out for a while," Steve nodded and then smiled, joking lightly, "It's been kinda peaceful actually."

"Glad I could help," Danny grinned weakly back. He shivered, pulling the blanket higher around his shoulders. He knew he was still running a fever. His shirt was damp with sweat, his hair sticky with it, but he couldn't seem to get warm.

"Hang in there, Danno," Steve murmured, easing himself off the ground and rummaging around in his medical kit. He pulled out the thermometer, a bottle of water and packet of Ibuprofen.

After helping Danny swallow the two pills, he took his temperature, placing the device back in his kit when he was done. "Help will be here soon, Danny. When I don't check in with Chin at five this afternoon, he'll get the cavalry and come looking for us."

"How's he going to know where to find us?" Danny asked skeptically.

"I left him directions on the boat," Steve assured his partner. "He'll find us."

"And what if the yokels who shot up said boat find it instead of Chin?" Danny arched an eyebrow at his partner.

"It's in code," Steve grinned.

"Code," Danny barked a laugh. "Of course it is." Danny sighed and closed his eyes. He was tired, the fatigue so intense that even the fiery heat in his leg began fading into the background.

"Danny," Steve called urgently, leaning forward and lightly slapping Danny's cheek. "Stay with me Danny."

"Stop that," Danny's eyes flew open and he feebly swatted at Steve's offending hand. "Neanderthal." He glowered at his partner, his eyelids falling to half masts.

"Keep talking to me, Danny," Steve rummaged again in his medical bag, this time pulling out the blood pressure cuff. "Who do you think sabotaged the boat?"

Danny blinked tiredly, struggling to stay awake. "I dunno…drug runners maybe?" Danny guessed. "The isolation, the traps - this place fits their M.O."

Steve wrapped the cuff around Danny's bicep and nodded. "Makes sense. When I went back to get our stuff from the campsite I found a couple more bear traps. They all seem to be protecting trails that lead east of here."

Danny shivered again, his eyelids sliding closed. He felt the cuff squeeze tightly around his arm. His heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute causing the pulsing heat in his leg to pick up speed. Even with his eyes closed he felt dizzy, like he couldn't quite pull in enough air. Distantly he heard Steve's voice, but his head felt like it was full of cotton and he couldn't make any sense out of the words. He felt himself sliding into the darkness.

A sharp pain in his chest brought his senses flooding back. He moaned.

"Danny, wake the hell up!" Steve yelled, again rapping sharply on Danny's sternum with his knuckles.

"Wha? Cu'..it..ou,'" Danny slurred, groaning at the rude and painful awakening as he forced his eyes open to look up at his partner. He realized with some confusion that things had changed. He'd been rolled onto his side, his good leg bent slightly at the knee. He felt oxygen flowing over his nose and mouth. As he lifted his hand to pull the mask away, he winced as the movement caused the needle in the back of his hand to pinch.

He looked up at Steve in puzzlement. "I coulda sworn you put that IV in my other arm."

"Leave that alone, Danny." Steve gently redirected Danny's hand away from the oxygen mask and then pressed his fingers against the underside of Danny's wrist. "I needed to get more fluids into you quick. Your heart rate picked up and your blood pressure bottomed out. Between the extra fluids and the oxygen, you're doing better now. Your pulse is a lot stronger." He set Danny's hand down on the mattress. "How are you feeling?"

"Not quite so muzzy headed," Danny admitted. He knew the oxygen was most likely helping with that, but the mask was making him claustrophobic. Determinedly he pulled it off, shaking his head firmly at Steve as he set it aside.

Steve raised both hands in mock submission, sitting back and resting his arms on his legs.

Danny drew one arm out from under the blanket and scrubbed tiredly at his face. "So," he said, "do you think any of Ellsworth's buddies are looking for us?"

"I don't know, Danny," Steve shrugged. "I don't even know that they were Ellsworth's buddies. Regardless, someone saw my boat and wanted to make sure we couldn't leave or call out for help. Hopefully they're just trying to buy themselves some time before clearing out. We aren't exactly prepared to take them on right now."

Danny snorted. "I'm sorry. I must be hallucinating. Did I just hear Steve "ninja SEAL" McGarrett express both logic and caution?"

"It's not that I _couldn't_ take them out," Steve corrected him, grinning over at his partner. "I just didn't want to leave you alone that long. Figured with your luck, you'd get eaten by a bear by the time I got back."

"Funny," Danny rolled his eyes at Steve and gave a sarcastic half laugh. His laughter died away as he glanced nervously towards the back of the cave. "You did check the place for bears didn't you Steven?"

"No bears Danny, just like there are no snakes," Steve grinned and winked at his friend. "Wild boars, that's what you should be concerned about."

"I hate you," Danny muttered, pinching his brow with his fingers.

"The cave's not that deep," Steve chuckled. "I found it when I was a kid. Mary and I used to play hide and seek up here. I always hid in this cave, but she never found me. It made her crazy. She begged me to show her my hiding place, but I never did."

Danny shifted on the mattress, immediately regretting it. He clenched his teeth as a fresh wave of pain radiated up from his leg. His entire body tensed, his breath catching in his chest.

"Breathe, babe. You have to breathe through it," Steve urged, gently squeezing Danny's shoulder in support. "Come on, keep talking. Take your mind off of it. How's Gabby? You haven't talked about her much lately."

"She's busy. I'm busy. We're all busy." Danny ground out, his breath coming in short pants. "There's always an easy excuse not to see each other."

"Easy, Danno," Steve soothed. "Breathe in. Breathe out."

Danny did as instructed, closing his eyes and following Steve's voice until eventually the pain began to recede.

"Better?" Steve asked. At Danny's nod he continued quietly, "You will get over Rachel, Danny."

"So people keep saying," Danny sighed, staring distantly at the opposite wall of the cave.

"Of course, you didn't just lose Rachel, did you?" Steve cocked his head and looked sympathetically at his friend. "You lost a baby, or the idea of one at least. You lost your family - again. That's a lot to deal with."

"I'm not ready for the Prozac just yet, Steven," Danny said dryly.

"And now Grace is cancelling weekends," Steve continued, his eyes never leaving Danny's pained blue ones. "I'd imagine there are times it must feel like you're losing everything."

"Did you get your psychiatrist's license in SEAL school too?" Danny narrowed his eyes at his partner in annoyance.

"It doesn't take much to see you're hurting, Danny," Steve said softly.

"Can we stop talking about this, please?" Danny glared at Steve in aggravation.

Suddenly they heard the sounds of rocks clattering outside the cave. Both men tensed, immediately falling into silence. As Danny grabbed for his gun next to the mattress, he glanced over at Steve and saw the other man was already up and soundlessly moving towards the cave entrance, his gun ready in his hand. He crouched next to the entrance, peering through the shrubbery outside.

Danny nervously adjusted the grip on his gun. In his condition, he knew he wasn't adequate backup if Steve got into trouble. Steve glanced back at Danny, held a finger to his lips, and then slipped through the bushes, disappearing outside. Danny twisted his waist towards the cave entrance, propping himself up on one elbow and resting his gun arm against the mattress.

He bit his lower lip as the movement jostled his leg and fresh waves of pain swept over him. His vision grayed out, and he hung his head, frantically panting in an attempt to hang on to consciousness. He couldn't pass out. Not now. Not yet.

Sweat dripped into his eyes. His arms trembled with the strain of holding himself up. He gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on his gun. The bushes rustled and Danny lifted his arm, the gun shaking in his unsteady hand.

"It's okay, Danny," Steve called out as he pulled the bushes out of the way. "It's me with Chin and the Coast Guard. Told you he'd be here soon with the cavalry!"

"Jesus," Danny dropped the gun to the ground and rolled back on the mattress with a groan.

Steve grinned with relief as he and Chin stepped inside the cave, followed closely by two members of the Coast Guard. One of them was carrying a rescue litter and he set it down on the ground.

"Please just tell me someone has morphine," Danny begged, bringing his hands together in a praying gesture.

One of the Coast Guard chuckled as he dropped a red pack to the ground. "That would be me. I'm Corpsman Eddie Daniels." He pointed towards his colleague. "That's Lt. Ford. Lt. Commander McGarrett tells me you got your leg stuck in a bear trap. How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," Danny blinked tiredly as Eddie knelt down next to him and began taking his vitals. He glanced over at Steve and Chin. "Hey Chin. Thanks for coming to get us."

"Anytime brah," Chin studied his friend with worried eyes.

"That was a good call bringing the Coast Guard," Danny noted, letting the corpsman turn his head slightly to the side so the medic could insert the tip of the thermometer in his ear. "You psychic now?"

"Steve never misses a check in," Chin glanced over at the SEAL. "And considering it was the two of you out here, I thought it was a solid bet one of you would need a doctor."

"Okay Detective," Eddie reached inside his kit and pulled out a pre-loaded syringe. "How about we get that morphine on board?"

"Thank you, God," Danny sighed as the Eddie slid a needle into the IV port and injected the pain medication.

Eddie moved down to the foot of the mattress, slipped on a pair of gloves and carefully moved aside the dressings on Danny's calf. Danny moaned slightly as the medic gently prodded the wounds and manipulated Danny's foot.

Eddie glanced up at Steve. "You do nice work. But I'm a little concerned by Detective Williams' temp. We need to get him back to Oahu ASAP. He needs surgery to set the bones and debride those wounds. He also needs some heavy duty antibiotics."

"I'll call for a chopper," Lt. Ford said, pulling out his radio and ducking back outside the small cave.

"Can you guys help me get Detective Williams into the basket?" Eddie asked, getting up and moving the litter next to Danny's mattress. He grabbed a blanket from his kit and with Steve and Chin's assistance, slid it under his patient.

"I'm riding with him," Steve said as he moved to Danny's head and took a firm hold on the blanket. He smiled down at his friend. "How you holding up, Danno?"

"'Mmm…good," Danny slurred, his blue eyes glazed from the medication.

"Just hold tight, Danno. Let us do all the work," Steve said, glancing over at Chin and Eddie. "You ready?"

"On three," Eddie nodded.

As one, the three men used the blanket to lift Danny from the mattress and move him to the basket.

"What's the ETA on the chopper?" Steve asked as Lt. Ford stepped back inside.

"Ten minutes. There's no place for them to land, so I gave them the coordinates of a clearing about ten meters down the main trail," Lt. Ford said, bending down to grab one corner of the litter. "They'll load him from there, and they'll send a harness down for you and Eddie, Commander."

The four men lifted the basket, carefully maneuvering it out of the cave and gently carrying it down the trail.

Danny closed his eyes. The morphine had taken the edge off the pain, but it had also made everything else fuzzy. He couldn't focus, could barely keep his eyes open. He barely even registered what was happening as the litter was lifted into the air and then maneuvered into the helicopter. He didn't offer any resistance as one of the Coast Guard medics fit an oxygen mask over his face. The medic's voice just a buzz in his ears. Exhausted, he was perfectly happy to allow himself to drift off for the duration of the ride to the hospital. Maybe if he was lucky, he would be awake enough later for Rachel to bring Grace by for a visit.

**- H50H50H50-**

Steve shaded his eyes with his hand as he watched Danny's litter ascend into the air and then disappear inside the helicopter. The harness he'd use to join his partner was quickly lowered down to the ground.

"Wait," Chin grabbed Steve's arm as the SEAL reached out to grab the harness.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of Danny," Chin said, nearly shouting to be heard over the sound of the chopper. "Rachel's been calling Danny all day. When she couldn't reach him, she asked HPD to contact you. When they couldn't, they finally reached out to me. I was on my way here even before you missed your check-in."

"What's going on Chin?" Steve asked, his stomach tightening into knots.

"Grace is missing," Chin's grip tightened on Steve's arm. "She disappeared from a slumber party sometime this morning."

"What?" Steve stared at Chin in shock.

"You have to take care of him," Chin motioned up towards the chopper. "Because he's going to go crazy when he finds out. I'll meet you at the hospital. _Go_."

Steve nodded dumbly, his usually sure fingers fumbling with the harness locks. As he was lifted up to the chopper, he didn't know how he was going to tell his best friend that he might never see his daughter again.

**Tbc…**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for the alerts for this story. And I'm so very grateful to everyone who's left a review. Thank you so much for taking the time to share your thoughts and reactions. I appreciate every one and you have no idea how wonderful it is to find them waiting in my inbox during breaks at work!

JoaniexJony, you continue to be the most awesome beta ever. Thank you so much for your patience, kind words, and encouragement. Love you babe.

I hope you like the next chapter. And please let me know what you think.

**Bad Luck and Trouble**

**Chapter Four**

Danny sighed. He stared out his hospital room window—the sky had already gone dark, his room softly lit by a low overhead light. It was the first time he'd been alone since the Coast Guard chopper had landed on the hospital roof, and a team of nurses and doctors descended upon his gurney. After an intense amount of poking and prodding, X-Rays and an MRI, he'd been settled into his room and encouraged to get some rest before he was taken down to surgery. But despite his body's fatigue, his mind wouldn't settle, and he found himself missing Steve's steady presence at his side.

He carefully stretched, avoiding shifting his bad leg which was now propped up by several pillows. The morphine had given him a nice buzz, and the excruciating pain in his leg had dimmed to a whisper, humming in the background of his senses.

He glanced around the small, drab, hospital room and tried not to think about the fact he was going to be stuck here for days. And not just stuck in his room, but stuck in bed. Even the thought of a pretty nurse giving him a sponge bath didn't make up for the bedpan and urinal he'd been reduced to using instead of the bathroom. He shuddered, struck with the thought that he should be grateful no one had come after him with a catheter yet. Of course with his crappy luck that would be next.

Grumpily Danny dragged a tired hand through his hair and stared dejectedly out the window. He hated having his _luck_.

He glanced at the phone and considered calling Rachel, but it was late. Too late for her to bring Grace by. Too late even to talk to her on the phone. Tomorrow was a school day and it was already past Gracie's bed time. Most likely his little girl was sound asleep, so he'd call Rachel in the morning. Maybe he could talk her into bringing Grace for a visit after school.

There was a sharp knock on the door and then Steve poked his head inside. Grateful for the company, Danny waved him in.

"I like the look," Steve gave a slight grin, crossing his arms over his chest and taking a position at the foot of Danny's bed.

"Shut up, you," Danny grimaced, glancing down at his hospital gown with distaste. It was white, dotted with little blue colored circles. Whoever invented the hospital gown deserved a punch in the face.

Crossly he looked back up at Steve. "I don't know what I was thinking going camping with you instead of staying home and watching the Yankees game. I should've known disaster would strike. Never again will I choose hiking over baseball."

Steve nodded. Chewing slightly on his lower lip, he shoved his hands into his pockets. For a few quiet moments he simply stared at Danny, his face unreadable. Then he asked, "How are you feeling? Doc says the fever's going down. That's good."

Danny cocked his head at his partner. He'd expected Steve to take the bait and launch them both into an argument, providing Danny with a few minutes distraction. Instead, Steve's blue eyes were solemn, his face serious. Even the morphine couldn't dampen the alarm bells shooting through every fiber of Danny's body. Steve was holding something back. Something big.

"I'm all right," Danny finally answered. "The doctor said you probably saved my leg by doing what you did out there, not to mention my life. I don't think I got a chance to thank you."

"I'm just glad I was able to help, Danno," Steve agitatedly ran a hand through his hair and then moved to the side of Danny's bed, grabbing a stool and sitting down.

"You're making that face again Steven," Danny tightly waved a hand towards his partner. "What's going on? Is my leg actually worse than anyone's been telling me?" Danny's face paled and his stomach lurched. "Shit, Steve. Are they going to have to cut off my leg?"

"No, Danno. God, no. That's not….Goddammit." Steve bit his lip and shook his head. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then opened them again. "There's no easy way to tell you this Danny, so I'm just going to come right out and say it. Grace is missing."

There was one second in time when Danny's mind refused the comprehension of Steve's words. When all the air was sucked out of his lungs, his heart stopped and every limb in his body froze.

And then the vacuum of silence was filled with sound. One word repeated over and over. A shivery whisper that built into a howl of rage and fear: no no no NO NO NO **NO NO NO!**

With an explosive movement Danny shot out of bed, sweeping away sheets and bedcovers. One desperate need drove him forward: find Grace, get to Grace, save Grace.

"Danny, no!" Steve shouted, using his own body as a countermeasure, pinning the other man to the bed.

"Lemme go," Danny growled hoarsely, his weak struggling futile against the dead weight of his partner's body.

"No," Steve said firmly. Carefully he repositioned himself, until he was sitting on the bed, both hands immovable against Danny's shoulders, one forearm held firmly over Danny's chest. He met Danny's furious glare with a steady gaze. "You can't even stand up. You're in no condition to help her right now."

"Get the fuck out of my way Steven, or I swear to god I'm going to go right through you," Danny spit back.

"You can try," Steve replied implacably. "But face planting on your hospital room floor is not going to help Gracie."

Abruptly Danny's body went limp.

"Are you done now?" Steve asked quietly.

Danny nodded in defeat. The room spun dizzyingly. His leg lost in a sea of fire that seemed to suck all the oxygen from his lungs, leaving him panting for breath. His mind reeling from the knowledge that his beautiful little girl was gone, that he might never see her again.

"Breathe, Danny, just breathe," Steve murmured, squeezing Danny's arm as he pulled himself up off of his partner.

"Hurts. Can't breathe," Danny squeezed his eyes shut. He shivered, suddenly so cold he didn't think he'd ever get warm. He felt his body break out in a sweat.

"Yes you can, Danny," Steve hit the nurse's call button and then pulled the blankets back over his partner's trembling body. "It's the adrenaline wearing off. You're in shock and feeling the pain now. We'll get you fixed up. I promise."

The nurse opened the door, took one look at her patient and immediately paged the doctor. She strode to the bed, plucked the oxygen mask from the wall and after securing it to Danny's face began taking his vitals.

Danny closed his eyes, breathing deeply until the pain in his leg tamped down to bearable levels, until the panic began to subside. He pushed the mask from his face just as his doctor arrived.

Dr. Hughes shot the nurse a questioning glance as he took a seat on the stool next to Danny's bed.

"He's stable," she nodded, winding the tubing on the oxygen mask and putting it away.

"You told him?" Dr. Hughes asked Steve as he reached over and pressed his fingers to the underside of Danny's wrist.

"Yeah," Steve said raggedly, his hand resting lightly on Danny's chest. "He tried to get out of bed. He jerked his leg around pretty good."

"That must have hurt," Dr. Hughes said softly, his eyes full of sympathy. He pulled a capped syringe from his coat pocket. "This should take the edge off, Danny. It'll help you relax as well."

"No," Danny shook his head. "I don't want it." He looked up at his best friend, his eyes full of agony, his voice a broken whisper, "How did this happen, Steven? How long has she been missing? Where's Rachel?"

Danny's lips clamped shut and he choked back a groan as the pain in his leg suddenly spiked, as if the bones themselves were grinding against each other.

"Take the morphine, Danny," Steve urged.

"No," Danny gasped, his hand blindly reaching for Steve's arm. "Not until you tell me everything you know."

"And then you'll let the doc dose you?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Steven," Danny ground out, his fingers tightening around Steve's forearm. "Now tell me what the hell happened to my daughter."

"Okay," Steve conceded. "She went missing sometime this morning from her friend's slumber party. The kids had broken up into smaller groups and everyone thought she was with someone else. When Rachel went to pick her up this afternoon, she wasn't there. HPD has every available officer looking for Grace," Steve paused before continuing. "As for Rachel she's at home, waiting by the phone."

"For a ransom call," Danny nodded, covering his eyes with his arm. His upper lip twitched as he held back another groan. How he'd love to blame Stan for this. Stan had money. His money made Grace a target. But the truth was, it wasn't Stan's fault. And his daughter could just as easily have been snatched in retribution for someone Danny had arrested or as leverage in a case he was working.

As if reading Danny's mind Steve said, "Chin and Lori are tearing apart our current caseload as well as looking at every case you closed prior to joining Five-0. Kono is with Rachel and Stan."

Steve motioned towards Danny's doctor. "Your turn, Danno."

As Dr. Hughes injected the morphine into Danny's IV, the reaction was nearly immediate. The tension in Danny's body eased, his face going lax.

"That should hold you until we get you down to surgery, Danny," Dr. Hughes said.

"No," Danny shook his head, his hand sweeping upwards in a wide drunken arc. "No way am I going under with Gracie missing. Forget it."

"Danny," Steve stared at his partner in disbelief. "You're not going to do Grace any good by refusing treatment. You have to get that leg dealt with."

"It can wait, Steven," Danny slurred. "For that matter, just get me a damn wheelchair and take me to Rachel's."

"No," Steve crossed his arms over his chest.

"No?" Danny swayed as he tried to push himself up on elbows too unsteady to hold him.

"Are we really going to do this again?" Steve crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow at his partner.

Danny glowered woozily at Steve. "Take me to Rachel's."

"I said _no_." Steve's face was a mask of calm. "You're already showing signs of infection. If the docs don't clean out that leg, the best that will happen is you'll lose it or become permanently disabled. The worst is that you could die. I'm not going to find Grace only to have to take her to your funeral. No fucking way. You stay in that bed and let them help you."

"You need to listen to your friend," Dr. Hughes said, staring seriously down at his patient.

"My daughter is _missing_," Danny collapsed back against the pillows. "She needs me, and I need to be there. I need to help find her. Just help me up."

"Everything that can be done is being done," Steve said. "There's nothing you can do to help. Don't make me regret telling you this before your surgery. I was tempted to keep the news till after."

"What if someone took her because of me? What if I know something that would help her? I can't be out cold on an operating table if you need me…if _she_ needs me…" Danny's voice wavered.

"There is another alternative, Danny," Dr. Hughes interjected. "We can do the surgery while you're awake by using an epidural anesthesia. Basically we insert a catheter into the epidural space in your spine and administer an anesthetic to numb the lower half of your body. You won't feel a thing. But your partner is right. This cannot wait. We've waited too long as it is."

"Do this for Grace, Danny," Steve said softly. "Please."

Finally Danny bit his lip and nodded. "Okay. But Steve? If you find out anything while I'm in surgery, you have to tell me. No matter what."

"Deal," Steve agreed. He gently touched Danny's shoulder. "I'm going to head back out. You need anything?"

"Just find her Steven," Danny said, his eyes pleading. "Please… just find her."

"You know I will do everything in my power to bring her back to you, Danny," Steve promised. "I'll check in as soon as I know anything."

"I'll make the arrangements with the anesthesiologist," Dr. Hughes said. He glanced at the nurse still standing quietly on the other side of the bed. "Can you get Danny prepped please?"

"Of course, Doctor. I'll be right back," she nodded, quietly slipping out of the room.

Both Steve and Dr. Hughes followed, leaving Danny alone. He turned his head to stare out the window. It was pitch black outside. Gracie was out there. Alone and scared. Was she being held for ransom? Or for something else, for something so sick he didn't want to think about what could be happening to her.

His stomach churned, and it took all his efforts not to puke. Horrifying images of broken little girls came unbidden in his mind. He couldn't shut them down. Girls like Abigail Jones who'd only been five when her life had been cut short by a child predator. The bastard had raped then strangled her, leaving her precious little body like a piece of garbage in a ditch. He'd been the one to tell her parents. Danny would never forget the horror on their faces when they identified their daughter's body.

His face grayed and he lost his battle with his stomach. Danny rolled towards the edge of the bed, hoping to hit the floor and not throw up on his gown or the sheets, but he was rescued at the last minute as a basin was shoved under his chin just as he began to retch.

The petite nurse rubbed comforting circles on his back until he was done. Weakly he flopped back on the bed, closing his eyes as she wiped his mouth and face with a damp cloth.

"You can't give up hope, Detective," she said softly, gently squeezing his hand. She set the soiled rag aside. "I'm Heddie, by the way. Dr. Doyle is on his way to set up the epidural. Then we'll take you down to the operating room."

Danny nodded listlessly. He didn't really care what happened to him. Grace was his whole life, and he didn't have much interest in a world without her in it. Heddie didn't attempt to make any more small talk. Quietly she readied an instrument tray next to his bed.

He stared dully up at the ceiling, the pit in his stomach growing by the second. He was a cop, and he knew better than anyone the kind of cruelty and evil that existed in the world. Danny couldn't bear to think of Grace in pain, terrified, calling out to him for help, for rescue. What good was he if he couldn't be there for his own daughter when she needed him the most? It was the ultimate failure.

His eyes flickered to Dr. Doyle as the short balding man entered the room. He made an effort to return the doctor's greeting, but zoned out as the anesthesiologist began explaining the procedure. He offered no resistance when Heddie helped him to a sitting position, making him curl his torso around a pillow as she opened the ties at the back of his gown. He felt her wipe down a small area on his lower back with an alcohol swab, but didn't even flinch as a needle pierced his skin. It was like his body had stopped feeling. He closed his eyes and let his forehead sink into the pillow he held in his arms.

He felt pressure on his spine. A cold burning sensation as the medication was delivered through the catheter the doctor had just inserted. He was barely aware of Heddie helping him to lie back down against the pillows.

"It'll take about thirty minutes for the anesthetic to take effect," Dr. Doyle said. "I'll see you down there." He pulled his gloves off and dropped them into the hazardous materials container on his way out.

"We're going to move you down to the OR and by the time we get everything prepped, Dr. Hughes will be ready to start." Heddie squeezed Danny's forearm. "Usually we administer a sedative to help our patients relax during the surgery."

"No," Danny whispered, slowly turning his head to look up at her. "No sedative, please."

"If you change your mind," Heddie patted Danny's shoulder, " just let me know."

Danny closed his eyes again as she and several orderlies pushed his hospital bed down the corridors to the operating suites.

As they entered the operating room and shifted him to the table at the center of the room, he took a moment to look around. It was smaller than he'd imagined it would be. The bright lights above him were blinding, and he squinted as the nurses bustled around him. Their activity was dizzying. One of them quickly set up a set of drapes around his right leg, obscuring it from his view.

Heddie lowered the top of his gown, attaching monitor leads to his chest. She smiled down at him as she put a cap over his hair, lifting his head up slightly to pull it down in the back.

"It's a little overwhelming in here, I know," she said reassuringly as she wrapped a blood pressure cuff around his left bicep. She clipped a monitor to his left index finger. "It'll be over before you know it and we'll have you back up in your own room."

She stepped away from the table and nodded at Dr. Hughes, who was gloved and gowned and studying a set of X-Rays clipped to the light box. "We're ready Doctor," she said.

"Thank you Heddie," Dr. Hughes said, stepping over to the operating table. "How are you doing, Danny?"

"I'm fine," Danny murmured.

Dr. Hughes moved to the foot of the table. "You feel this?"

Danny shook his head. "No."

It was a strange and disconcerting sensation; he couldn't feel anything from the waist down.

"Okay then, let's get started," Dr. Hughes said, staring intently down at Danny's right leg.

"Just try and relax," Heddie said before moving to an instrument tray next to the table.

Danny closed his eyes and again his mind strayed to Grace. How tiny she'd been when she was born. So small and fragile. Danny had picked her up like she was made of glass, as if she'd break at the slightest touch. He remembered nursing her through colic and earaches. Colds and fevers. He remembered marching down to Billy Banniker's house and having words with the boy's father when the young bully had called Gracie names on the school playground. Danny had always firmly believed that manners were taught at home and after that visit, Billy had never bothered Grace again.

He remembered staying up all night to put together Gracie's first crib, and the play kitchen they'd gotten her for Christmas when she was six. He'd worked two weeks of overtime to afford the clown for her seventh birthday party. The clown that had so terrified her, she'd hidden in her room until he'd finally sent the guy away.

Until Grace, he'd never known how much love could fill his heart. Now, faced with the prospect of losing her, he'd never realized how much being a father had come to define his very existence.

"Danny."

Danny rolled his head towards Steve's voice. He opened his eyes. His partner was crouching next to him, fully gowned, his nose and mouth covered by a surgical mask. He looked ridiculous, but then, Danny imagined, so did he.

"You with me?" Steve asked, gently placing a gloved hand on the top of Danny's head.

Danny nodded. He didn't speak. He didn't need to ask Steve if Grace was okay. Just like Steve didn't need to say it. He could already see the answer in his best friend's eyes. And he felt tears spring to his own.

**Tbc…**


	5. Chapter 5

So sorry for the lapse in posting. I caught a brutal cold last week and between that and work, I wasn't able to complete the final polish until now.

Thank you to everyone who has alerted this story. I'm amazed and gratified always by the awesome response of the H50 fanfic readers (and happy there are so many fellow Danny whump fans out there! 'Cause, you know, I'm a little partial *g*).

Special thanks to everyone who has left a review. I appreciate every single one and am so grateful that you take the time to let me know what you think. You remind me that I don't write in a vacuum—much maholo.

And JoaniexJony, I am always grateful to have you for my beta. Thank you so much, my dear.

I hope you like the final chapter. Please let me know what you think.

And now on with the show. When last we left off, Steve had news for Danno regarding Grace…

**Bad Luck and Trouble**

**Chapter Five**

"She's okay Danno," Steve said. "Gracie's okay."

The weight that had been pressing against Danny's chest lifted, and the pit in his stomach finally eased. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath. He felt Steve's fingers tighten reassuringly around his forearm.

"Where was she?" Danny asked, re-opening his eyes and looking up at his partner.

Steve shook his head and grinned. "She was at my house…_our_ house."

"What?" Danny lifted his head up from the operating table. "You're kidding. How the hell did she get all the way there?"

"She walked," Steve said with something akin to awe in his voice.

"Walked?" Danny's pitch rose several octaves. "What the hell!" His shoulders arched off the table. "It has to be at least five miles from her friend's house to yours."

"Detective Williams," Dr. Hughes said, the kindness in his dark eyes belying the sternness of his voice, "I'm extremely relieved to hear that your daughter is safe and sound, but need I remind you that I am trying to operate on your leg? Please lie back down and be still or I'm going to have Heddie sedate you."

"Five point two, actually," Steve whispered conspiratorially. His pale blue eyes shining with pride even as he placed his hands on Danny's chest and began gently pushing him back down.

"What the hell was she thinking?" Danny asked incredulously, his body suddenly limp with exhaustion. "Jesus. She's grounded until she's forty. And no more slumber parties - ever."

"Nothing happened, Danny," Steve soothed. "She's fine."

"I just don't understand why she would have taken off like that. She knows better," Danny slightly shook his head.

"I think the simple answer is she felt really bad for ditching you," Steve gently squeezed Danny's shoulder. "She got it in her head that she needed to see you, and thought she could make it to the house before Rachel was supposed to pick her up from the party."

"How did she even know where to go?" Danny asked, weakly raising his hand.

"She mapped it out on her cell phone," Steve shrugged. "She probably would have been okay, too, except the battery died. She got turned around and it took her longer to make her way to the house. When she got there, we weren't there. The house was locked, and we never got around to getting her a key. Grace knew she wasn't supposed to approach strangers so she didn't go to a nearby house for help. She went around back and sat down on the porch swing to wait, but was so tired she fell asleep. She didn't wake up until Kono and I found her there."

"Jesus," Danny closed his eyes, fatigue sweeping over him.

"It was Kono who put it together. She tracked Grace's cell phone to an area about a mile from Clara's, where the battery died. When she saw Grace had tried to call you repeatedly on Saturday and again this morning, she thought maybe Gracie was missing her dad. We checked the house first and there she was," Steve smiled under his mask.

"Where is she now?" Danny asked, opening his eyes to look up at Steve.

"She's home, with Rachel," Steve said quietly. "Grace really wanted to see you, but we didn't know how long your surgery would take and when you'd be ready for a visit, so Rachel took her home. She's promised to bring her by in the morning."

"Good. That's good," Danny nodded.

"So I'm gonna get out of here and let the doc finish fixing you," Steve nodded towards Dr. Hughes. "Okay?"

"Okay," Danny reached out and grabbed Steve's hand. "Thank you. Thank you for helping find my Grace."

"She's family, Danno," Steve said softly. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for either one of you."

"Thank you," Danny whispered, his blue eyes glistening.

Steve gently placed Danny's hand back on the table and with one last glance at his best friend, turned and walked out of the operating room.

Danny watched him leave and then glanced up at his nurse. "You know Heddie…"

"You ready for that sedative now?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes please," Danny sighed tiredly.

"You got it," she nodded towards the anesthesiologist, Dr. Doyle, who promptly filled a syringe and injected the medication into Danny's IV.

Within minutes Danny had drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Danny woke to the bright morning sun streaming through his window and across his hospital bed. He blinked muzzily. His eyes felt sticky. His mouth was dry, as was his throat.

Images jumbled in his mind: Of being woken from sleep by razor sharp teeth ripping and tearing at the tender flesh of his leg. Of Buck Ellsworth looming over him, laughing as Danny screamed in pain. Of writhing and twisting in agony, sweat soaking his body, struggling against Steve as his best friend pinned him down, ordering him to hold on. And then…nothing. Now, he wasn't sure what was memory and what had been a bad dream.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief. At least the pain was gone. Then his breath hitched in panic when he realized he couldn't move his legs. He was numb from the waist down.

"Daniel, you're okay," Rachel said softly, her hand gently touched his shoulder in reassurance. "You were in so much pain after the surgery they decided to leave the epidural drip in."

"Wasn't sure…if that was real," he swallowed thickly. As he turned his head to look at her he felt tubing pull against his cheek and then felt the telltale drift of air just under his nose.

Rachel smiled sympathetically as she pulled her hand away from his shoulder and leaned back in her chair. "Steve said it got pretty bad. I'm afraid they also had to…um…" she pinked slightly as her eyes darted towards his midsection.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me," Danny groaned in disgust.

"The anesthetic numbs the nerves of the bladder…" Rachel's voice trailed off in embarrassment.

"Well isn't that just my luck," Danny sighed. He shook his head in resignation and hazarded a glance towards the foot of his bed. His injured leg was outside the blankets, propped on several pillows. An ace bandage wound from his ankle to his knee, wrapped tightly over layers and layers of gauze. His entire calf was immobilized by a splint. And there, snaking along the edge of the mattress was the unmistakable tubing of a catheter.

"Shit," Danny sighed again. At least he couldn't feel the damn thing.

"You lost quite a bit of blood during the surgery and then they had difficulty controlling the bleeding from the fasciotomy." Rachel continued quietly, "They've given you a blood transfusion and are keeping your leg elevated above your heart to reduce any further bleeding. They're hoping they'll be able to close up your leg in another day or two. With any luck, you won't even need a skin graft."

"Yeah, because _I_ have _all_ the luck," Danny shook his head. He glanced up at his ex-wife. "Is that why I'm feeling so lightheaded?"

"Between the blood loss and the epidural you had a major drop in blood pressure," she nodded, adding reassuringly, "But your doctor said that's not unusual, and they're giving you medication for it, along with IV fluids. The good news is, your temp hasn't spiked since they got you on the antibiotics, so they're hopeful they've avoided a widespread infection."

Rachel fell into silence, one hand absentmindedly rubbing the growing bump in her belly. Danny's eyes were drawn to it, the physical reminder of everything he'd thought he had, and everything he knew he'd lost.

Catching the gaze of his eyes, Rachel abruptly dropped both hands to her lap, clasping them together. Uncomfortably she cleared her throat.

"Where's Grace?" Danny asked hoarsely, coughing slightly.

"She's in the gift shop with Steve picking something out for you," Rachel said, pulling herself to her feet and filling a cup with water from the bedside table. She moved back to the bed and carefully slid her hand under Danny's neck, supporting his head as he sipped.

Danny swallowed gratefully, relishing the feel of the cool water against his scratchy throat.

"Better?" she asked as she eased Danny's head back down against the pillows and set the cup on the bedside table.

"Yeah, thank you," Danny nodded. "How is she?"

"Doing much better than I am," Rachel shook her head wryly. "She got scared when she got lost, but I don't think she fully comprehends the danger she put herself in. But we've already had a long chat about following the rules and never going off without the knowledge and permission of an adult."

Rachel lowered herself back into the chair. "Honestly I'm just so relieved she's okay, I couldn't bring myself to punish her," she continued, folding both of her arms across her stomach. "Do you disagree?" She glanced over at Danny.

"No," he murmured, shaking his head.

"Danny…" Rachel bit her lower lip. Her dark eyes were full of sadness and misery. "I know the last few months have been hard on everyone."

"Not on everyone," Danny's voice was tinged with bitterness. "You're not the one who lost your family. It's you who made all the choices. I never got a say. I barely even see my own daughter…"

Danny's voice trailed off, anger and fatigue washing over him in equal measure.

"I'm sorry, Daniel," Rachel's eyes welled with tears. "I never meant for any of this to happen. I'm just trying to do what's right. For me, for the baby, for Grace…" she slumped in her chair, her voice faltering. "And you Daniel."

"I would have loved that child like my own," Danny whispered. It was true, too. He'd loved Rachel. He would have loved her child, too.

"I know that," Rachel said quietly. "But this child isn't yours. Just like Grace isn't Stan's. Would you rather I have cut this baby's father out of his or her life?"

Better him than me, Danny wanted to say. But it didn't matter anymore. The whole conversation was a waste of words. There was no going back now. When Rachel had chosen to go back to Stan, she'd burned the final bridge between them. But he couldn't help but feel that his relationship with Grace was falling into the chasm left behind.

"Grace loves you Danny," Rachel said. "You're a wonderful father. Stan could never take your place."

Danny closed his eyes and lifted one hand to massage his aching forehead.

"Listen to me, Danny," Rachel grabbed Danny's free hand and squeezed it hard. Fiercely she said, "You are not losing her. She talks about you all the time. She calls you and texts you, and she felt so badly about canceling her weekend that she walked five miles to find you. Do not doubt for one instant the depth of her love or loyalty to you. I had to give Stan the same chance with his own child. I'm sorry. I'm desperately sorry I hurt you…" Rachel's voice dissolved into a sob.

"I know, Rachel," Danny sighed, gently squeezing Rachel's hand. "I know."

Rachel nodded, slowly pulling her hand away and standing up. She moved to the sink and grabbed a tissue from the dispenser. She'd just finished wiping away her tears when the door opened.

Steve walked inside, leading Grace by one hand. In his other hand he held a huge bouquet of balloons.

"Hey Danno," Steve smiled. "Brought someone to see you."

Grace hung back. Clinging to Steve's hand, she pressed herself into his leg. Her dark eyes were wide and brimming with tears.

"C'mere Monkey," Danny called softly, holding out his left hand and motioning her over.

Grace launched herself towards him, burrowing under his arm and settling against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Danno," she sobbed, her face buried in his shoulder.

"It's okay, Gracie," Danny soothed, firmly wrapping his arms around her and gently rubbing her back. "It's okay. You're safe, and I'm safe. Everything's all right, babe."

Finally crying herself out, the little girl pulled herself up. Danny gently stroked her tear streaked face. The guilt in her eyes made his heart lurch in his chest.

"It's my fault you got hurt." Grace's lips trembled and the tears threatened to begin anew.

"What?" Danny shook his head, softly running his hand up and down her small arm. "No, baby, it's not your fault."

"But I didn't come over this weekend. And you went away. I missed you so much my stomach hurt," Grace babbled. "I wanted to see you so bad."

"Gracie," Danny lightly tugged a strand of the child's hair and stared seriously at her. "I don't want you to ever feel guilty for doing something that makes you happy. Were you having fun at Clara's?"

Grace nodded, her eyes guiltily shifting downward.

"Hey," Danny lifted her chin up with one finger. "What did I just say?"

Grace nodded, trying to smile and failing miserably.

"What changed?" Danny asked softly.

"Clara's dad was so nice," Grace's voice began to warble. "He made popcorn and played with us but I wanted _my_ dad, so I called you but you didn't answer the phone. I thought you were mad at me 'cause this was our weekend and I didn't come…" Tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Oh, Monkey," Danny sighed, kissing her forehead. He drew his daughter into a hug and said fiercely in her ear. "I could never be so mad I wouldn't talk to you. You understand? Never."

Danny felt Grace nod her head against his shoulder. Gently he pushed her upright and caught her eyes.

"Well, there is one thing that would make me mad," he amended. He cocked his head at her, his blue eyes twinkling gently. "If you ever become a Redsox fan…then there's gonna be trouble."

"The Redsox suck," Grace giggled.

"That's my girl," Danny smiled broadly.

"I love you Danno," Grace said.

"I love you more, Monkey," Danny squeezed her shoulders. "That's why you have to promise me one thing." Danny waited until Grace met his eyes and then he continued somberly, "You have to promise that you'll never run off like that again. You scared your mother and me half to death."

"I promise, Danno," Grace nodded, chewing her lower lip.

"Okay," Danny nodded. "Now, do you have your cell phone with you?"

"Uh huh," Grace said.

"Go get it," Danny instructed, waving his hand.

Grace climbed down off the bed and retrieved her backpack from one of the chairs. She pulled out her cell phone and handed it to Danny.

"I'm going to put Steve's, Chin's and Kono's numbers in here," Danny said, glancing up at Grace as he opened her address book. "If you need me and you can't get a hold of me, I want you to call them. They'll know where to find me. You understand?"

"Uh huh," Grace nodded again, climbing back up on the bed.

"Okay," Danny said, completing his task and handing the phone back to her. He glanced over at Rachel. "Thank you for bringing her by this morning."

"I checked with your doctor," Rachel said, clearing her throat. "He said it was okay if Grace stayed with you today, as long as there was someone here to watch her so you can rest."

"I can stay," Steve grinned.

Danny looked over at Rachel. He rubbed Grace's back with one hand. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she nodded. "I have to go. I'll be back this evening to pick her up."

As Rachel walked across the room to grab her purse, she stopped by the bed, dropping a kiss on the top of Grace's head.

"I'll see you later, sweetheart," Rachel said. "I love you."

"Bye Mommy," Grace turned her face up to smile at her mother. "I love you too."

Rachel nodded at Steve as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Steve walked over to the bed, holding the bouquet of balloons out to his partner. The ribbons were tied around a thick bundle of rolled up paper.

"Don't you have a suspect's rights to go violate?" Danny asked, his lips quirking in a smile as he stared up at his partner.

"Thought I'd take a personal day," Steve grinned back. "Chin, Kono, and Lori got us covered."

"So what's this?" Danny motioned towards the wad of papers.

"These," Steve said, pulling the ribbon off and holding up the papers, "are listings for apartments, condos, guest houses and houses that have two bedrooms and a backyard. We," Steve motioned towards the three of them, "are going to go through these listings and pick some out to go look at. Then, when you're out of the hospital, I'll drive you and Grace to visit them."

"It's Operation Find Our House," Grace giggled, stumbling slightly over the words as she glanced adoringly over at Steve.

"It's time for you to move on Danny, to start over," Steve said quietly. "There's no going back…the past is done." He offered the stack of papers to Danny.

"Okay," Danny nodded. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Steve was right. It was over with Rachel, and it was time to accept it. Hawaii was his home now so he needed a permanent place to live.

Danny took the real estate listings from Steve and smiled down at Grace. "Let's get started."

"Check this one out," Steve said excitedly, sitting down in the chair Rachel had vacated and fishing out one of the listings. "It's a great place, Danno. You're gonna love it. Look at this backyard."

Danny rested his head against the pillow. He gazed at the little girl who gave his life purpose and his best friend, his brother, who'd been there every time he'd needed him. He smiled. He had to admit, maybe his luck was changing after all.

**The End**


End file.
